cyclingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diamant
Re: Say hi Hi Diamant, thanks for the message. I found this wiki while looking for some info on some old suspension forks I have, then decided I could put some work into it to improve things. Image categories sounds like a great idea :) --TheGreatFoo 20:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. I saw you had been marking all those spam pages for deleting for a while now. You are by far the most active and consistant person around here. Would you like to adopt this wiki and become an admin here? --Uberfuzzy 04:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Uberfuzzy, thanks for your adminship offer. I'm concentrating myself on the german-speaking Fahrrad-Wiki and Critical Mass Wiki but I look regularly for spam and vandalism on Cycling wiki. Until other users get active on the wiki adminship would be very helpfull for me to remove spam pages promptly. Best wishes --Diamant talk 09:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi Diamant I was the IP who completely re-wrote the current essay on Locking your bike (I was spurred on by a lot of really good things in there before!). I came back looking for a good discussion on exactly what size a bicycle should be - I think cycles were/are? traditionally measured from the top tube to the underside of the bottom bracket. Add an average 10" for the height of the bottom of the bottom bracket from the ground, and 1" clearance between the top tube and your crotch and you should have your inside leg length! However, everything in cycling has now changed, and the LandRover TORREON that I'm looking at (like many others) has a top-tube that's unnaturally low at the rear. So what's the latest on cycle size? Also, I'm now utterly sold on alternative hand-holding places (a legacy of the ownership of a rather good ultra cheapo Integra Phantom which came with bar-end hooks). I now fancy those "D" bars that provide 3 different hand-holding positions. They're still around - but they seem to have gone out of fashion! Surely a man of your calibre knows all about this? If you just put some points into an article, I could bulk it out. I can well believe D-bars are incapable of taking really heavy knocks/pressure going over bumps etc but can it be that modern day clamps are incapable of enough tightening to hold them? And the other question I have is - where is the fitting whereby loosening a clamp allows the handlebars to swing parallel to the frame? I saw them in Okehampton on some Batavus bicycles carried in a van from Holland, bike shops I've asked since have all looked at me blank. But then they do that a lot. DaemonCycle 11:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hi DaemonCycle, sorry for my late answer. Sadly I can't help you with your very special questions... I'm currently only looking for spam and vandalism in this wiki. If you continuing to build up up the cycling wiki, than you can request admin-rights in the central Wikia. Best wishes ----Diamant talk 13:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage ad conflict avoidance Hey there, just letting you know I did a little mainpage touch-up work for Wikia on a few wikis, this one included. The way it was set up it would have caused a conflict if adspace were sold on this wiki - where the add would be displayed on top of your existing content. We can't change the fact that we have to pay the bills, but we want to interfere with the look of your mainpage as little as possible, and we definitely don't want an add overlaying on top of your content. I've tried to preserve the look as best I could, but if you have any questions or concerns - feel free to leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I get it. Happy Editing! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk)